Waiting for You
by ch0c0celery
Summary: AU, Specialshipping. He was a fighter, role model and leader who only focused on his missions. She was the daughter of a rich man who was imprisoned in her own home and never let out. On the night they met, something magical transpired. An adventure awaits to unfold. -Yuriko


**My first attempt at Specialshipping! Yuriko does not own pokemon~**

* * *

He was someone who always saw the light in everything, a person who could see the good in everyone; but that didn't stop him from letting evil get out of hand. He was the type who was always focused on his duties, never getting distracted by complicated things such as feelings and relationships. Maybe it was because he was oblivious, or because he was so focused on his duties that he was blinded by his concentration. Nevertheless, he was someone who was a _fighter_, a role model, and a leader. His world consisted of only fulfilling his missions and preparing for the next; but the moment his red eyes looked into her amber eyes he knew he was done for. Because, for the first time ever, this _fighter _had someone who melted away his exterior, leaving him full of emotions.

* * *

In olden times, _kuru_ was the source of energy within the Kingdom of Viirin. Viirin was known as the ancestral home of elves, the place where the origin of magic was started. Combining the mana of the earth along with the power of the moonlight, the elves created the force of _kuru_ or magic. On the Night of the Elves, young elves were granted their magical powers through the eclipse of the Red Moon, an event that came every 5 years. On this night, all magic was strengthen, and could become permanent. Elven Magic was so powerful, it was sought after by mankind. And in their attempts to gain this mysterious force, they've killed many elves along the way. In an attempt to save their race, the Elven Council stripped the land of magic and created a barrier, hiding their race far away from the dangers of humanity. It was through this act, that elves and magic left the Kingdom of Viirin, leaving humans to fend for themselves.

Many centuries have past, and humanity has developed greatly without the help of elven magic. Soon magic was forgotten and elves have become a myth to the newer generations of Viirin. Night of the Elves soon became a holiday for the people of Viirin to honor these mythological creatures, and pray for a good harvest. It was on this very night that our story begins…

* * *

"COME GET YOUR FREE MOON BREAD FOR THE NIGHT OF THE ELVES!" shouted a baker as he lifted his tray of goods.

Two cloaked men walked past the baker shaking their heads politely to reject the baker's offer. The baker shrugged his shoulders and continued to advertise his freshly baked bread towards the crowd of active shoppers. The market place of the town was filled with many merchants selling their own products in event of the Night of Elves. The whole town was hustling and bustling in preparation for the holiday- strings and banners were hung along sides of the buildings, freshly baked goods filled the streets with delicious aromas, traditional outfits hung in store fronts just waiting to be bought. Everyone looked simply festive, while these two men seemed fairly out of place in their armored attire and shielded weapons.

"Robin! I've scanned the entire vicinity of the mansion. No threats were reported," whispered the shorter of the two men.

"Copy Little John, the mission will start soon. We wait till night fall," replied the other man in a serious tone as he proceeded to watch his watch.

The shorter of the two men smirked, "While we're waiting, why don't we say hi to some of these cute ladies!"

The other man simply sighed at his partner before dragging his partner by the ear, "Come on Little John, we have work to do."

As soon as the sun had gone down, the two mysterious figures advanced towards the outskirts of town. They walked a block or two before finally arriving at their destination.

"Wow, ain't that a spectacular view," retorted the shorter man as he ogled the sight in front of him.

Standing in front of the two men laid a beautiful white English style mansion. The mansion was seemingly out of place since it was surrounded by the beauty of the forest. Encircling the mansion was a towering wall that encompassed the entire property, allowing only the brown rooftop to be seen.

"Well this is going to be a difficult obstacle to overcome," whined the shorter man.

The other man simply smiled as he lifted his hands and rotated his hands in a circular motion. In the center of his two palms, a red pixie dust started to form. The man simply whirled the substance onto his and his companion's legs before whispering _"horta"_. In an instant, the man was rushing up the gigantic wall at lightning pace. The rush of the wind behind the man made him feel as if he was a bird flying within the evening sky. Eventually, he reached the top of the wall and was awestruck by the beautiful landscape behind the wall.

Behind the wall was multiply gardens surrounding the mansion in every corner, the gardens had a diversity of plants ranging from flowers to fruit trees. As the man stood to admire the scenery that laid before him, he heard a rustle. He quickly jumped down from the wall and hid in the shadows of the trees.

"Tsk… so much for no threats," whispered the man as he slowly unsheathed his sword.

Below him were a couple of guard robots scavenging the area for any unwanted intruders. The man quickly came up with a plan and threw a stick down to catch the guard robots' attention. When the sound of the stick had hit the ground, all the robots' eyes lit up and started to move towards the place where the sound had come for. When the first robot had come close enough to the spot, the man jumped down from the tree and stabbed the robot's electric circuits. Using the momentum of pulling his sword out of the robot's electrical circuits, the man flipped into the second guard robot and just managed to take out its circuits before the other robots shot at his shoulder. He barely dodged the laser, causing him to get skinned by the attack.

"Hmm…. So they invested in the detection robots…. things got a lot more interesting," smiled the man as he dodged the attacks of the guard robots.

The man propelled himself into the air in order to avoid the attacks of the guard robots, and to get behind them. Once he was behind them he started to sprint around the robots at a quickening pace. He whispered "_horta" _once more; the red dust on his legs began to glow causing him to accelerate. Eventually he became so fast, that the robots could not detect his movements. Taking the opportunity, the man raised his sword and stabbed the remaining robots' circuits, finishing the job.

"Wow Red, you left no fun for me!" whined the other man sitting on the top of the wall.

Red put down his sword and let out a frustrated sigh, "Gold! We're on a mission, please use the codenames! And another thing, I thought you said there were NO threats!"

"Slight miscalculations never hurt anyone" smirked Gold

"You and your _slight miscalculations_" mumbled Red irritably

"Well, let's get this show on the road Red," smiled Gold as he jumped down from the wall and landed next to Red.

Red sighed at his partner and put his sword back into his sheath, "That's Robin to you".

* * *

"Sir, there seems to be a disturbance detected in the East Wing" reported a guard

The commander of the group stood up from his chair and walked towards the guard while checking the monitors, "I don't see anything, but just in case go take another man with you and see what's wrong."

The guard simply nodded and gestured a nearby guard to follow him. They made their exit from the control room and hurriedly paced down the hallway. As they turned a corner, they were suddenly pulled into a room by a hidden force.

"Don't you think this is a tad bit old-fashion?" asked Gold as he tried to bound one of the men.

"Little John, just do what you're told," replied Red as he quickly tied up the guard and proceeded to bound the other guard, freeing Gold's hands.

Gold simply let out a sigh, before he focused on the assignment at task. Gold lifted his hands into the air as his eyes began to glow. The two struggling guards seized their movements and were soon captured in Gold's trance. Gold proceed to rotate his hands forming a gold pixie dust and uttered "_muru"_. After the dust was formed, Gold blew the dust at the guards causing them to fall asleep instantly.

"Hey, your magic summoning has gotten better!" complimented Red

"Hehehe… thanks!" said Gold as his face started to flush from Red's compliment, "So, what do we do with them now?"

"Put on their clothes so we won't stick out and look for the room where _**it **_is being kept"

* * *

The two "guards" went back to the control room to update the commander of their status.

"Tell me what is your status report," demanded the commander as he sat in his authorative chair.

"We have detected that one of the windows have broken in the East Wing and there may be a possible intruder," replied Gold in a slightly husky voice.

"WHAT!? I WANT ALL GUARDS TO BE ALERT AND SEARCH FOR THESE TWO INTRUDERS," shouted the commander as he motioned the rest of the guards.

Red started to worry as the plan was slowing turning to an unfavorable outcome, but quickly thought of a way out of the current dilemma, "Sir, if we have all the guards searching for these intruders they will surely know that we are looking for them and will probably escape. I suggest that we have 2 guards search the East Wing, and 2 more guards search the West Wing. This way, we can capture the intruders by surprise and utilize the remaining guards to make sure they don't escape"

The commander listened to the "guard's" suggestion, "That does seem like a better plan". The commander rubbed his chin deep in thought before he pointed at Red and Gold, "OKAY, you two search the East Wing." He then proceeded to point at two other guards, "And you two search the West Wing."

The four guards simply nodded their heads as the commander stood from his chair.

"As for the REST of you, I want all the monitors and video footage to be checked. I want you all prepared to locate the intruder."

All the guards in the room shouted out a "YES SIR" before the four guards left the control room and headed for their separate ways.

* * *

"That was a great plan back there Robin!" exclaimed Gold when he was sure they were out of reach from the other guards, "So what's the new plan?"

Red simply smiled and faced his partner and replied, "We'll search each room, pretending to look for the intruders, but in reality, we'll really be looking for _**it.**_ But first…"

Red started looked around checking to make sure there were no cameras in the facility before handing a gem to Gold. "We're going to use tracking gems to alert us if any guards are near"

Gold looked at Red with a smile on his face, "Oh! Finally! Now we're talking about the good stuff!" before snatching the gem out of his hands.

Gold's eyes glowed once more as he whispered, "_hen"_. The crystal began to glow a green and Gold placed the gem behind a nearby plant, making sure it wasn't visible to others, "There, it should be able to alert us if a guard comes this way."

"Perfect, now looks commence the search!"

* * *

In a room located deep within the East Wing of the mansion lived the most prized possession- the young mistress of the household. The owner of the mansion made sure that his precious daughter was always protected inside of the walls of his estate. She was born with a fragile body as a child and lived her life sheltered-never allowed to wander past the mansion's walls. Because she resembled her mother, with her beautiful locks of golden hair and her doe-full amber eyes, the lord was even more protective of his daughter after his wife's passing.

During the times her father went out on his business trips, the young mistress would wander out to the gardens and help mend to the plants. She was simply in love with the beauty of nature, and wished to see the world beyond the towering walls. Alas, she kept all her fantasies to herself, knowing full well how her father would respond. Instead, she confined herself within the library-painting and reading about life outside her "prison". Her favorite book was the one about the elves. The book told of the history of the elves and how their magic worked, and it completely fascinated her. Sometimes, she would paint the world from the images inside her mind- dreaming of the day she would be able to leave her dreary lifestyle behind.

On this night, she had planned to escape from her father's clutches. She wanted to prove to him (and herself) that she could take care of herself despite her weakness. Dressed up in her servant's clothes, she made sure to hide her yellow hair, so that she wouldn't catch anyone's attention. She had packed her prized belongings-the book of the elves, her sketchbooks and pencils, into a knapsack along with a few golden coins and food. As she folded her sheets into a rope that would lead her to her escape, she heard a commotion outside her door.

"Damn! The book isn't here!" shouted the voice outside the door.

"Calm down, it has to be here. Let's just look around some more," replied another voice

"Hey Robin, we haven't checked that room, maybe it's in there"

The door knob on her door slowly churned as she soon became face to face with two intruders.

* * *

"Damn it looks like someone's here," scoffed Gold as he turned towards Red

Red simply looked at the frightened girl. He could see her shaking in fear as he got closer towards her.

"If yo…oo…u…. don't leave at once, I…. I… I'll scream!" squeaked the girl

Gold let out an irritably scoff as he turned towards Red, "What do we do now?"

Just as Red was about to respond, the girl got up and threw her pillows at them with all her strength. The pillows didn't even touch them, and Red couldn't help but smile at her actions. The girl's face flushed an extreme shade of red, as she proceeded to throw everything she could set her hands on. Red and Gold stood at awe as they watch the girl throw toys, blankets, and stuff animals at them with all her might, but none of them came close to them at all.

Gold soon burst out laughing at the sight and Red found her actions to be cute.

"Hahahahaha this one is an interesting one" snickered Gold as he proceeded to clutch his stomach from the pain of laughing.

"Yep, that's for sure" agreed Red as he too was trying his hardest not to laugh. His smiling face soon turned serious as he looked at the girl, "But, setting all jokes aside, we can't allow you to leave now that you've seen our faces."

Realizing the position she was in, the girl soon made a dash towards the window, but Red was faster as he pulled the girl's knapsack. The girl and Red struggled for a bit, playing a game of tug of war. Red was surprised of the girl's hidden strength, but that didn't stop him from yielding. Soon the knapsack's strap snapped causing Red and the girl to fall backwards, as the contents of the knapsack was spilled open.

"Robin! It's the book!" shouted Gold as he alerted Red

Red looked up from the ground- slightly dazed off by the fall as he saw the girl running towards the book.

"Quick Little John, grab the book before she can get it," exclaimed Red

Gold made a dash to try to get the book, but it was too late and the girl grabbed the book first.

"Okay missy, if you give me the book, I won't kill you" threatened Gold as he pulled out his dagger

The girl gulped but clutched the book tightly despite the fear that was engulfed inside of her.

"I… I… I'll give you the book under one condition," proposed the girl.

Gold looked at Red before looking back at the girl, "Name your condition"

The girl was hesitant for a bit, and Gold was losing his patience and raised his dagger. He was ready to prepare his attack before the girl yelled, "Take me to the Night of the Elves festival"

There were a few moments of silence following afterwards.

"Fine, we'll take you to this festival in exchange for the book."

Gold looked at Red with a dumbfounded look on his face, "But… Robin, we could just take the book from her and put her to sleep and be off. Why do we have to do even more work?!"

Red didn't know why, but he didn't want to hurt the girl, and just by looking at her, he knew that she was an honest person. He gave Gold a look that made Gold trust his decisions.

"If you give the book first, then we will take you to the festival."

"How do I know you just won't run away with the book and leave me here" questioned the girl

Red gave the girl a warm smile, "Trust me"

For some reason, the girl didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust this man. She looked into his red eyes and could see that they meant no harm to her. Finally she walked over to the man and gave him the book.

Red smiled and patted the girl on her head, "Thank you"

The girl was slightly mesmerized by the man's smile and she blushed a little as she looked at his handsome features. His crimson hair seemed to shine in the light of the moon and his red eyes looked like those of a demon, but they were soft and warm.

"Little John place a tracking gem into this room, so it can alert us when someone comes in here."

Gold nodded and pulled out a tracking gem as his eyes glowed. He uttered _"hen"_ as the stone came to life, emitting a green light. Red also started to rotate his hands to cast a spell as red pixie dust started to from in between his hands. As his wielded the dust in between his and Gold's legs whispering "_horta"_. The dust situated onto their legs and started to glow red.

The girl watched in awe and recognize the spells from the books she read about elves, and that was when everything clicked, "Oh my goodness, you're _elves_!"

Gold smirked, "You just realized!?" he said as he jumped out the window.

The girl ran to the window to see if he was alright, but saw that he was at the top of wall that surrounded her home.

"We're next," said Red as he scooped the girl into his arms. She gave a small squeak and he couldn't help but find her adorable.

Having never been held by a man, the girl's face turned a dark shade of red. Her heart was beating at an incredible fast pace and she couldn't seem to calm it down no matter how hard she tried.

Red looked at the girl before letting out a small chuckle, "Hold on tight" he said as he positioned himself on the window.

The girl was hesitant for a bit, but slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes in fear. When she felt them being propelled into the air, she wanted to let out a scream but knew that if she did, she would be caught.

"Hahaha Open your eyes"

The girl slowly opened her eyes and was amazed at the spectacular view she saw. She was soaring high above the trees and could see the town lights in the distance. She could see the mountains that surrounded the town and the river that flowed right through it. It was an amazing rush and she couldn't help but let out a small yelp of happiness. As Red speed faster, the wind started to pick up, loosening the cloth that hid her golden hair.

Red looked down at the girl's smiling face, taking in all of her features. She was petite but proportioned. Her eyes looked as if they were made of the color of the dazzling sun. Her hair was completely visible, now that the cloth had gone and fluttered with the wind, exposing her golden locks. But her smile…. It was something that made her even more beautiful. It was pure and untainted and he couldn't help but feel enchanted by her.

Once they had arrive just outside of the town, Red set the girl down. She stood up in awe at the sight, but her legs gave out and she felt herself falling. Red noticed this and quickly caught onto her before she could hit the ground.

"I… I…. I'm s..ss…sooo… sorry" said the fluster girl as she regained her balance.

Red gave the girl a smile, "It's no problem Miss…"

"Yellow" interrupted the girl, "Call me Yellow."

"Yellow huh… that's a beautiful name"

Yellow could feel the heat raise to her face as she turned around to hide her blushing face from the man.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours"

"Ah… I am a man with many names, but you can call me Robin for now"

Yellow turned around to face "Robin" to ask him for his real name since she did give him her real name, and it was only fair.

"_THERE _you guys are! Gosh took you long enough!" shouted Gold who just so happened to situate himself up in a tree. "I've been waiting for _SO_ LONG." Gold jumped down from the tree, landing right in front of Yellow.

"So… your name's Yellow eh, hm… now that I look at you, you're pretty cute one. The name's Gold and…"

Before Gold could finish Red had covered his mouth. "Gold… what did I say about codenames!" scolded Red as he continue to cover the struggling Gold's mouth.

Gold struggled to free himself from Red grasp. The duo continued to struggle for a couple minutes before Gold was finally able to bite Red's hand, causing Red to release his hand from Gold's mouth. "Just because you don't want to reveal your name _Red, _doesn't mean I won't reveal mine! Besides the mission is already done with, so we don't have to stick to codenames!" retorted Gold

"_So his name is Red" _thought Yellow as she watched Gold and Red argue about the use of codenames and identities, "_It really suits him."_

"Okay, enough of this argument, there's no use in hiding our names anymore! Let's go and enjoy the party!" exclaimed Gold as he made a mad dash towards the city.

Red shrugged his shoulders admitting defeat. He knew that there was no point in chastising Gold anymore since his name was _already _revealed. He thought he might as well have fun since they were already there. Besides, he knew that when he returned back home, there would be many missions to complete.

With that thought in mind, Red announced, "Let's go!"

Yellow gave Red a nod before proceeding towards the city's entrance. With several emotions going through her-fear, excitement, and anxiety, Yellow took her first steps into the world she had never known before.

* * *

The town was even more beautifully decorated than before. The banners soon hung colorful lanterns that illuminated the entire festival, while the market place had turned into a beautiful dance floor. The men and women were dressed in different colored dresses that made the night even more colorful. Along the sides of the dance floor were food, souvenirs, and entertainment booths to entertain the young children. Festive music played as couples danced and sounds of children's laughter were heard in the background. The full moon shined brightly in the night sky tying all the festivity of the evening together.

Yellow was completely awe-struck by the allure of the festival and stopped in her tracks-taking in all the sights and sounds of the festival. Being it was her first, and maybe last, time out, she wanted to capture everything in front of her. Red noticed that she stopped mid-way and looked at her. He watched the smile on her face blossom and couldn't help but feel his heart thump by it. His face soon turned confused, "_Why had his heart thumped? What is this feeling?"_ he thought to himself before Gold bumped into him.

"Red! Look at ALL this food!" exclaimed Gold as he held all sorts of snacks in front of Red's face.

Red gave his partner a smile before taking one of his snacks and munching on it himself. He looked at Yellow who had snapped out of her confusion and was offered a snack by Gold. He observed her- from the way she blushed when Gold gave her a skewer to eat, to the way she daintily ate. He couldn't understand what was happening, but he was drawn to her and she gave him a shiver that he couldn't quite identify.

"So Yellow, where do you want to start off?" questioned Gold

Yellow looked at Gold. "I've never been to Night of the Elves…" she mumbled, "so I'm not really sure where to start."

Gold flashed a smile at her before taking her hand, "Well then follow me!" he said as he dragged her along to one of the booths.

Red simply watch as Gold dragged Yellow to an event booth. He sat down on a nearby bench and watched the two play games. Red was happy that Yellow looked like she was having a fun time, and felt that Gold would have done a better job than he would, since they both seemed as if they were nearly the same age. He watched as Gold dragged her from booth to booth, chuckling whenever she became flustered over a game, or when she would trip over her dress. He knew that this was only a mission for him to get the book, but for some reason he felt the need to protect her and watch her grow even more. Alas, he knew that they would have to part soon as he watched the moon slowly turn a shade of crimson red.

"YAY! I got another one!" exclaimed Gold as he shot another target.

Yellow watched Gold and giggled at his childish antics. She was having a lot of fun with Gold, but she couldn't help but look back at Red a couple of times. She didn't know why she felt flushed whenever he smiled, or why she would stutter so much whenever he was around.

"Say Gold, can you tell me more about Red?" she asked out of the blue.

Gold gave her a weird look before grabbing his prize and sitting himself down on a nearby bench. "There's really not much to tell"

Yellow gave Gold a puzzled look requesting him to explain.

Gold simply sighed, "You see, Red is the type of guy that holds in what he's really feeling. Sure he's pretty strict when he gets all serious, but he has his funny times too. The main thing about Red is that he's completely _OBLIVIOUS_ to his surroundings. Don't get me wrong, he's an amazing fighter, probably one of the best, but he sure is damn _blind_ when it comes to anything outside of missions. But I guess that' what makes us compatible as partners"

Yellow looked at Gold as he was talking about Red and could note the glint of admiration in his eyes. As they discussed some more about their history as partners and some of their past missions, Yellow could tell that Gold looked up to Red. "So… why do you guys need my book?" asked Yellow

Before Gold could finish, Red had come and clasped Gold's mouth again. "Gold, you can't go telling off our past missions! They're confidential!"

"But past missions are past mission! Besides I didn't tell her anything TOO important and if I did, I could just use my magic to erase her memory" replied Gold

"NOOO!" screamed Yellow

Gold and Red gave Yellow a confused look at her sudden outburst.

"Please," Yellow begged as tears started to form in her eyes, "Don't erase the only memory I have of the outside"

Red gave Yellow an empathetic look and patted her on the head, "Don't worry, we won't erase your memory" he reassured her as he wiped her fallen tears.

Yellow gave him a smile that made Red's heart thump a second time. "Well, how about we go see that booth over there" said Red as he pointed his finger in a different direction

"You two go ahead" said Gold, "I'm going to win more prizes!" as he dashed off towards the opposite direction

"Shall we?" asked Red as he held out his hand

Yellow took his hand and followed him towards the other booths.

* * *

"Yellow, I'm sorry for scaring you earlier"

Yellow looked at Red and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry for prying too much into your lives. It's just that, I've always read about elves and then I suddenly get to meet two elves. I have so many questions I would like to ask"

"Hahaha go ahead and ask" replied Red as he set himself down on a grassy field. "I'll try my best to answer"

Yellow sat down beside Red and looked at him, "Tell me more about elven magic"

"Well…" began Red, "Elves have different types of magic, usually separated into three categories- elemental, physical, and statistical magic. Gold has statistical magic that is more used for defensive purposes, while I have physical magic- the type of magic that can help raise physical abilities. Elemental magic are rare now-a-days because they require a familiar, or an elemental spirit to help control forces of nature. They say that elemental magic users can be an elf or a human, because it is the familiar's choice. Once a person forms a bond with the familiar, they can use magic. However, only people with certain traits can obtain elemental magic, and it's an ancient form of magic that few people know about. Our mission is to retrieve ancient books that tell more about the history of this magic. If we find an elemental familiar along the way, we're supposed to capture it and bring it along with us."

"I see, and that's why you needed my book" replied Yellow as she tried to take in all the information

Red gave her a reassuring look and patted her head, "It's a lot of information to take in, but it's nothing that you need to concern yourself with".

"Attention all festival attendees, it is currently 15 minutes till midnight, the moon waltz will be starting shortly. Please bring you and your partner towards the dance floor for the final dance of the evening" rang a voice through the speakers

Red looked at Yellow and gave her a gleaming smile, "Would you like to dance mi-lady?"

Yellow looked at Red with embarrassment before nodding her head and taking his hand, as he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"Hm… those two guards have been gone for quite a long time," pondered the commander, "I'd better go check up on them."

The commander rose from his chair and headed towards the communications mic. The microphone was set up to all the guards' earpieces, making it easier for security to personally connect with one guard, rather than having one person look for the other in such a big mansion.

"Guards in the East Wing, I need a copy of your position" spoke the commander into the microphone

The receiving speaker only received static, and the commander started to worry.

"Repeat, Guards in the East Wing, I _demand _a copy of your position."

Still, the only sounds coming from the receiving end were static. The commander's face grew red with anger, knowing that something was not right.

"All guards," he yelled into the microphone, "I want you to go to the East Wing and locate our two intruders"

* * *

Red led Yellow to the dance floor and bowed in front of her. In response, she curtsied and she lifted her left hand onto his shoulder, while he put his arm around her waist. They clasped their hands and waited for the music to begin. A slow waltz came from the orchestra as Red and Yellow began to dance with the beat of the song.

"Did you have fun Yellow?" asked Red as he moved her along the dance floor.

"Yes," replied Yellow, "This is the first time I've ever been outside of the mansion and I'll cherish every moment."

Red smiled as he twirled Yellow and continued to waltz around the dance floor. The two looked into each other's eyes and felt a spark go throughout their bodies. The light of the moon had become completely immersed by the shadow of the sun, creating a crimson eclipse.

"Ahh, Ladies and Gentlemen, we're very sorry to interrupt, but we would like you to take a moment and observe this natural phenomenon that occurs every five years" said the voice through the loudspeaker.

The crowd and music all stopped as everyone stared up at the crimson moon. Yellow and Red both looked up at the moon and observed the sight.

"You know Yellow, they say that all sorts of magic can happen on the Night of the Elves"

Yellow looked at Red with a questioning look.

"Night of the Elves is when our magic is the strongest and when true magic really happens. You know, I don't know why, but when I meet you, it feels as if my whole world has changed," continued Red, "I can't really explain it, but you make me want to get to know you more, and I also want to tell you more about myself. You make me want to protect you and grow stronger for your sake."

Red smiled and looked into Yellow's eyes, "I feel as if you also have magic somehow within you"

Yellow looked into Red's eyes and felt herself drowning in the beauty of his eyes.

"Ahh…. There… you… two are" gasped Gold as he held onto his knees for support.

"Gold, what's wrong?" asked Red

"The… gem… it's glowing. The guards… must have… discovered the truth" replied Gold

Red's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed Yellow's hands and started heading towards the entrance of the festival. Gold followed behind them and the trio made a mad dash. When they had reached the entrance, Red quickly uttered _"horta"_ circling his hands and whirling the dust onto Gold's and his legs. Gold jumped into the air and propelled off rooftops racing towards Yellow's home.

Red scooped up Yellow in his arms, "Hold on tight" he yelled as he also jumped into the air, propelling off rooftops to gain speed and momentum.

Yellow clutched onto Red tightly, part of her not wanting to leave his side, the other half clung onto his him so she wouldn't fall. Yellow tried to hold in tears as she thought of the idea of being trapped within her prison once more.

Once the trio had arrive at Yellow's mansion, they could see that the lights of the East Wing of the mansion were completely on. They quickly hid in a tree to avoid getting caught by the search lights.

"Tsk… how are we going to get back in without getting caught?" questioned Gold

Red took a moment to think, but couldn't come up with an answer, "Uh… I… um…"

Yellow looked at the two, feeling guilty of the trouble she had caused. If it hadn't been for her selfish request, they wouldn't have been in such a predicament. Yellow wondered and wondered, trying to come up with a solution that would not get Red and Gold caught. Suddenly she saw a faint yellow glow approach her. Yellow rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. The yellow glow transformed into a yellow creature with two pointy ears and a zigzag tail with black stripes on its back. It continued to come closer and closer to Yellow.

Yellow quickly tugged Red's arm, "Red, there's something over there," she whispered as she pointed to the direction of the creature.

Red looked at the direction she was pointing but didn't see anything, "Are you sure Yellow, I don't see anything?"

Yellow looked at the direction she was pointing and saw that the creature had disappeared. She turned her head looking both ways to see if she could see it again. This time the creature was to her left and finally came into contact with her.

"Hello, I'm ChuChu, an electric spirit." Said the creature mentally in Yellow's head, "You have a special talent that I have never seen before. Would you like to form a bond with me?"

Yellow simply starred at the ChuChu with her mouth agape.

ChuChu giggled, "Don't need to be surprised" she said, "If you form a bond with me, I can help you guys out"

Yellow looked at ChuChu and slowly nodded her head.

"Good, now hold out your hand" replied ChuChu

Yellow held out her hand and ChuChu touched her hand with her tiny paw. A small flash of light appeared where their hands touched, and on Yellow's arm was a simple flower tattoo.

"OH MY GOSH, RED IT'S A FAMILIAR" shouted Gold

Red covered Gold's mouth and looked around to see if their cover was blown. When the coast was clear, he too was shocked at the sight of a familiar next to Yellow.

"Guys, this is ChuChu, and she said she could help us out" explained Yellow

The men looked at Yellow and then back at ChuChu before nodding their heads in approval. ChuChu's eyes glowed and soon all the electricity in the house went out.

"Commander the lights have gone out" shouted one of the guards

"I can see that! Quickly, find a way to turn the lights back on!" ordered the commander

"Awesome!" exclaimed Gold, "Let's go!"

Red nodded his head and scooped up Yellow in his arms once more and propelled himself into the air. When they arrived in Yellow's room, he gently putted her down onto the floor.

"Well farewell mi-lady" said Red as he patted her head once last time.

Yellow looked at Red and grabbed onto his cloak, "Please let me come with you!"

Red gave her a sympathetic look and cupped her face in between his hands, "It's too dangerous, so please stay safe and health for my sake"

As Yellow was about to protest, Red kissed her gently on the lips. She felt her heart beat and she soon became drowsy. Her eyes started to droop and soon she felt herself lose consciousness. Red caught her before she fell and carried her off to her bed. He looked at her one more time before wiping away the dust that was on his lips.

"Let's go Little John" he said coldly as he pulled up his cloak and jumped out the window.

Gold did the same, and followed after Red. When they were standing on the opposite side of the wall facing the mansion, Red looked back.

"You fallen hard man," teased Gold as he nudged Red

Red looked at Gold and sighed, "Thanks for preparing the sleep powder in advance"

"No problem" said Gold as he looked at Red worriedly, "but are you sure you're okay with this?"

Red turned around and started heading back towards the town, "Only just for today, come on Gold, we need to head back to headquarters."

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"Yellow! Come back here at once!"

"Sorry Papa, but there's something I need to do first!"

Yellow made a dash towards the door with a parcel in her hands. ChuChu was on her shoulder as she raced towards town. She sprinted around the crowds of people that were in her way and continued running towards her destination, clutching the parcel tightly in her hand.

She arrived at the marketplace, filled with people preparing for the Night of the Elves festival. She searched frantically throughout the crowd, trying to locate the person she was looking for. ChuChu was on her shoulder searching along with her, and sensed a familiar aura. ChuChu dashed towards the source of the aura causing Yellow to slightly loose her balance.

"ChuChu, where are you going?!" yelled Yellow as she tried to make her way through the crowd.

As she was trying to follow ChuChu, she bumped into a person, causing her to fall over. The package flew out of her hands, getting lost in the crowd. She quickly sat up, desperately trying to look for her important item when suddenly it appeared before her.

"Oh thank you!" cried Yellow as she looked up to see the stranger who had suddenly helped her.

_And that was the moment when red eyes meet amber eyes. _

"Red!" shouted Yellow as she ran to hug him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hahaha" giggled Red as he cupped her face in his hands, removing the fallen tears from her angelic face, "I'm back Yellow."

Her face quickly turned a deep shade of red as she looked at his eyes. "Ah!" she exclaimed.

She released Red from her hug and started unwrapping the package in her hands.

"I've been waiting for you" she smiled as more tears started to stream down her face. She held up the Elvish book in her hands and handed it to him.

Red smiled and patted her head, "I have been waiting for you too Yellow."

The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled, knowing the true magic of Night of the Elves.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a specialshipping story, it's also my longest oneshot EVER! I'm sorry if the characters were slightly out of character, but I wanted to experiment with this particular writing style for my upcoming story. I would be greatly appreciative if you guys could give me some creative criticism on the story as well as tell me what you liked the most about this! Let's see if you guys can also guess any of the references I made towards the PokeSupe manga!

**Fun Facts!**

-While writing this story, the words that Red and Gold were using are actually Elven Words that I researched, so I'll link you the link in my profile!


End file.
